What do you mean, just a movie?
by Dark Moons and Whispered Words
Summary: republish of "when worlds collide" taken down because of negative reviews.. okey so triplet girls are suddenly dropped into ME- and meet their favorite characters from a movie- but it's just a movie, right? how could this be possible? At least the dudes are hot... rated for language etc... I wrote this a long time ago- it's a Mary Sue, ok? Thanks guys! .
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! I know what you're thinking "my god.. ANOTHER fic? She still hasn't updated Cross My Hearts OR Eternally Yours and don't get me started on Of Spider Silk and Spangled Shields- hasn't been updated in months! What is WRONG with this girl?"

Well, dear readers, this is actually an old 'fic that I posted almost a year ago, under the pen name of "Whisper of Song". Perhaps you know me ^.^

The reason why I had ended this 'fic was because of all the - "oh my god, mary sues!"

Well okey, it's a suefic. Another "annoying girl who falls into Middle Earth" (quote). I love and am proud of it (but I don't think there will be many more chapters- I already have too many stories haha). Mkay? So yeah- it's a stupid story I wrote when I was 11. Long long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Back to the fic!

Sari and Sam alternate when they are speaking. They start and finish each others sentences, so if you see 2 people doing that, it's them...

Setting: three girls are thrown into middle earth. they live in America, and are very different, despite their looks. The triplets (Sasha, Samantha (Sam), and Sari) will exchange POV's for chappies... so don't get too confused my dears...

0o0o0oLOTRo0o0o0

(Sasha)

I sighed, observing my reflection in the mirror. It wasn't easy being beautiful. I gently tucked one of my long, wavy blond locks behind one ear. There. That was better.

Blinking my sparkling blue eyes, I gave herself one final look-over before calling my sisters.

Dimly, I heard the crashes and shattering of some unfortunate object that fell into their path.

Idiots.

Don't get me wrong, I love them. I mean, they are my sisters and all. Well, we're triplets.

But sometimes... Ugh.

Sari and Samantha, fondly known as Sam, are the fun-loving pranksters, always getting detention, always cracking jokes... I swear they can read each others minds. You know, finishing each others sentences, that sorta thing.

Me?

I'm the oddity of the bunch: the sensible, down-to-earth sister who is always actually thinking before dashing into something. I'm the perfect student who never gets detention, always studies instead of goofing off, and can never hold a secrets for long.

In short: I'm no fun.

As if my sisters would ever let me forget it.

I cocked my head as Sam and Sari banged up the stairs, coming to get me for their latest antics. They were chattering all the way up the stairs, hoping I couldn't hear them. Ha. I am practically an elf-I hear everything. Huh, probably comes from watching out for them.

"Do you really think-" Sari started. "-That she'll do it?" Sam finished.

"Of course!"

"I don't know if she'll want to-"

"-She's always so stiff..."

"We'll find a way-"

"-She'll have to say yes!"

"I know, it is her favorite after all, and-"

I groaned, tuning out from their chattering when they started banging on my door. Slightly ticked off, I shouted, "Fine, come in! Whatever you are doing, I want no part in it!"

As they threw open the door, I was greeted by two faces, identical to mine. Well, almost identical. I actually took the time to make myself presentable. Their eyes gleamed at me like polished sapphires, while their hair swirled around their faces like blown spider silk.

Ha. I sound so poetic in my ramblings.

"Hey sis-" they chorused. I cut them off, declaring sternly, "I won't hear a word from each of you until you have properly fixed your hair."

Sari eyed me hopefully.

"But we-"

"-Just fixed it right before-"

"-We came here!"

I gave them the death glare that stopped them in their tracks. "What did you use to comb it," I asked, my voice dripping sarcasm. "A live wire?" They surveyed each other ruefully, brushing feather-light strands out of their eyes.

"Well, I guess-" Sam declared

"-That we-"

"-Might've not used a comb."

"But-"

"Enough!" I finally lost it. "It doesn't matter. Now, what was so important that you had to come stomping in here?"

Sharing a look, the tricksters watched me hopefully, both of them hurriedly braiding the other's hair.

"Oh, and no splitting your sentences. It makes my head spin." I added. It was true, the alternating did get annoying after a while.

"Well," Sam began hopefully. "We know you like Lord of the Rings..."

"And it is a long time since we have watched it..." Sari butted in.

"Why don't we have a movie night?" They finally chorused together.

"Hmmm..." I waited, watching them fidget under my steady gaze. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?" I shouted, laughing as they fell over.

The three of us linked arms, singing all the way to the TV. It was my favorite song, the one that Merry and Pippin sing whenever they are partying. I wasn't really paying attention to the words; my mind was already racing in the excitement of the movie.

"I'll make popcorn!" Sari shouted.

"I'll put in the movie!" Sam requested.

"And I'll handle the remote." I finished.

Sam pouted. "But why do you get the remote? you get it every time!"

I smirked "Psh, well I am oldest.."

"Not faaaiir!" she wailed. "You're only older by 47 seconds...!"

I grinned. This was going to be a fun night!

0o0o0oLOTRo0o0o0

So... sorry for the rant...

Review my dearies!

~Dark Moons


	2. Chapter 2

Same goes as before- also, I'm going to try to update all of my fics before the new year! \(^o^)/ celebrate!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR-if I did, I would be sitting home fat and happy, and I wouldn't be writing this 'fic.

Setting: the girls were watching a movie...(from Sari's POV)

(Sari)

"OOh!" I squealed. "The hobbits-"

"Are SO cute!" my sister Sam finished.

She was always starting and finishing my sentences... according to our sister Sasha, we are the Weasley twins of America. Our mission is to drive her (and anyone else) crazy.

"Ohmigosh this is my favorite part!" I said, butting into the movie again. We had just popped in the Fellowship of the Ring, and the camera was showing Bilbo Baggins's 111th birthday party. The hobbits were so cute when they were dancing and setting off rockets (much to the annoyance of Gandalf.)

"I love how the hobbits grow stuff, and everything! I mean, they grow their own food! And the music and dancing and ooh, they do know how to party.." I exclaimed, sighing dreamily.

It's true, it really is adorable.

Sasha and Sam rolled their eyes at me. Typical.

Oh well. Now. Back to hobbits.

I don't know which one is my favorite: Frodo and Merry have an equal ranking in my eyes. But then there's Pippin, of course. He is quite cute. Sam (the hobbit, not my sister), was already head-over-heels for Rosie Cotton, so he's out of the question. They make SUCH a cute couple!

Smiling, I grabbed another handful of popcorn. I knew exactly where both my sisters favorite parts were.

Duh! I mean, they are my sisters after all.

Sasha...Hmmm... Let me think. Oh! of course! She was practically an elleth-she loved Rivendell. She could even speak elvish. I swear, one day she was going to fall for one of The Twins- Elrohir and Elladan. Legolas was perfectly stiff, but Sasha needed someone to loosen her up. Though I don't know, he would match perfectly with her, with his long blond hair and all... I chuckled at the thought.

They would get along perfectly. I bet he always fixes his hair (with a real comb) before greeting guests. Totally a pixie.

Sasha glared at me, as if she knew what I was talking about. I swear, she could read minds.

I ignored her to the best of my ability. Trust me, that is an accomplishment.

A large accomplishment.

0o0o0oLOTRo0o0o0

(Sam)

I sighed, drumming my fingers agains the arm of my beanbag. If there is anything better than a squashy chair, it's a squashy chair that's pink.

Never mind.

My reason for sighing in such a disappointed way was because my favorite part wouldn't come for a while. Well, favorite parts. I couldn't decide which ones I liked better: Gondor or Edoras. Hmm. Eomer was sweet, but Boromir was hot.

As in, I've-written-thousands-of-love-letters-to-him hot.

And that is hot.

But... he is way too old. he is like, 30-something years old! Well, more like 25. But still. I'm 18!

Elves are way better.

Wait... Elves are thousands of years old. Oops.

This is getting illegal real fast.

0o0o0oLOTRo0o0o0

(Sasha)

The twins were chattering again. Something about who would be married to who if Middle Earth was real.

Sigh.

Of course it was real. Blockheads.

Sari cocked an eyebrow, as if she was considering something.

"Well, Sam, I don't know, she is sooo stiff.."

"But Sari, they would be soo cute together!"

"Ha, she wouldn't have to yell at him about his hair: it's even more perfect than hers."

"Sasha and Le-go-las, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Will you two please shuuutt up! This is my favorite part! Sheeze." I HAD to break in. Their conversation was getting dangerous.

"Come on Sash, we were just kidding-"

"But Sari, they would look great together..."

"Yes, that's true- they're MFEO!"

"MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Sash, who DO you like? You've never told us.."

"I know, us, your sisters, of all people! You can trust us with your secrets.."

I gave them a Glare. They quickly clicked their mouths shut.

"Oh really," I drawled. "Last time I told you guys about one of my crushes, every girl on the block knew it before I even realized you were gone."

They looked shell-shocked.

"But...But..."

"We never told anyone!"

I Glared again. "Oh yes you totally did!"

"You know sis, you look exactly like Elrond when you do that. Doesn't she, Sam?"

"I know! Maybe she is secretly related..."

"Except she doesn't quite have his eyebrows-"

"They're not far enough apart..."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I look like Elrond. That's lovely. I should be proud. Now, can we PLEASE actually WATCH the movie? Rivendell is my favorite part, and we are going to miss it!"

I shouldn't have said that. Really, I shouldn't have. It seemed to confirm their beliefs.

"Ah, see Sari, I was right!"

"You are not! You said that she-"

"Liked Legolas, I know, but-"

"Well, genius, incase you didn't notice, Legolas lives in Mirkwood."

"But in the movie, the first time you see Legolas is-"

"At the council, you're right! No wonder..."

"If we ever go to Middle Earth, we will totally HAVE to hook them up..."

They grabbed each others hands excitedly, squealing. "MATCHMAKERS!"

"Aaauuuugghhh!" I groaned. "Please, spare me from your chattering!"

"Only if you admit you like Leggy!"

My mouth twitched. "Leggy? Do tell, where ever did you find that?"

Two blank faces stared at me, well, blankly. I could tell, though, by the evil smiles that shone on their faces, I was in for it.

Sam gave me an oily smile. "Oh, poor dear, she doesn't remember, does she Sari?"

Sari mimicked her. "Yes, poor darling sister of mine, you were calling it out in your sleep last tuesday..."

Sam slitted her eyes evilly. "Right after she confessed her love for him..."

"And that she would marry him..."

Sam raised her voice two octaves. "Oh Leggy, darling, of course I'll marry you! Kiss me now, so that I will be yours FOREVER!"

And with that, she proceeded to smooch the air in front of her. The two dissolved into giggles.

I. Was. Disgusted.

"WHAT? That is NOT true! And, may I ask, WHAT the HECK were you two doing in my bedroom?"

Sari hesitated. "Well, we-"

"coughSHUTUPcoughcough!" Sam nudged her.

Oh God...

"I probably don't want to know..." I concluded, much to their relief.

Nope. I don't wanna know.

0o0o0oLOTRo0o0o0

9 hours later

(Sari)

I had never been this tired in...in...forever.

The only thing keeping us from snoring was the fact that Return of the King was almost over.

It took us 10 hours to finish all three movies.

I love LOTR, but, its.. 10.. hours...

"We made it guys!" I declared, sniffing slightly. Frodo was about to board one of the ships to the Grey Havens with the elves and Gandalf.

This part always never failed to make me cry.

A lot.

"I...am...so-"

"Tired...yes..Sari, I know." Sam finished.

Sasha, Sam and I looked at each other, smiling slightly

Our eyelids were drooping..

lower..

lower...

Were we spinning? I hope not... Spinning always makes me sick...

The last thing I remembered was a few short people looming over me...

They looked pretty worried.

"Bilbo, there's a girl in here!"

"A girl, Frodo, you must be dreaming..."

"truly uncle, she's here...and she's human..."

0o0o0oLOTRo0o0o0

DUNDUNDUHHH! What WILL happen next? Review my dearies!

Geronimo!

~Dark Moons


End file.
